neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista odcinków serii oryginalnej
Indigo League Gym!|September 14, 1998|April 29, 1997|size=200px}} and the Moon Stone|September 15, 1998|May 6, 1997|size=200px}} City|September 16, 1998|May 13, 1997|size=200px}} of the Isolated Village|September 21, 1998|June 3, 1997|size=200px}} |September 22, 1998|June 10, 1997|size=200px}} Squad!|September 23, 1998|June 17, 1997|size=200px}} 's Lighthouse|September 24, 1998|June 24, 1997|size=200px}} Gym|September 25, 1998|July 1, 1997|size=200px}} |October 1, 1998|August 5, 1997|size=200px}} ! Psychic Confrontation!|October 6, 1998|August 26, 1997|size=200px}} !|October 8, 1998|September 9, 1997|size=200px}} !|October 9, 1998|September 16, 1997|size=200px}} |October 12, 1998|September 23, 1997|size=200px}} and Pokémon Hypnotism!?|October 13, 1998|September 30, 1997|size=200px}} ! Breeder Showdown!|October 14, 1998|October 7, 1997|size=200px}} Dream of Electric Mice!?|October 16, 1998|October 21, 1997|size=200px}} !|October 19, 1998| October 28, 1997|size=200px}} Ninja Showdown!|October 20, 1998| November 4, 1997|size=200px}} 's Babysitting Song|October 22, 1998| November 18, 1997|size=200px}} |Unaired| November 25, 1997|size=200px}} and the Copycat Girl|October 26, 1998|December 9, 1997|size=200px}} 's Christmas|December 11, 1999|October 5, 1998|Holiday Hi-Jynx.png|size=200px}} |Unaired|Unaired|NOEP.png 150px}} as a Bivouac|December 18, 1999|October 5, 1998|Snow Way Out.png|size=200px}} Brothers|October 27, 1998|April 16, 1998|size=200px}} !|October 28, 1998|April 23, 1998|size=200px}} Squad Big March!|October 30, 1998|May 7, 1998|size=200px}} !|February 20, 1999|May 21, 1998|size=200px}} 's Clinical Records|March 6, 1999|June 4, 1998|size=200px}} and |March 13, 1999|June 11, 1998|size=200px}} 's Easy Mark|March 20, 1999|June 18, 1998|size=200px}} !?|March 27, 1999|June 25, 1998|size=200px}} 's Mysterious Flower Garden|April 3, 1999|July 2, 1998|size=200px}} the Police Dog|April 10, 1999|July 16, 1998|size=200px}} Gym!|September 18, 1999|August 13, 1998|size=200px}} Gym!|September 18, 1999|August 20, 1998|size=200px}} 's Island|September 20, 1999|August 27, 1998|size=200px}} Gym! Underwater Battle!|September 23, 1999|September 3, 1998|size=200px}} VS |September 25, 1999|September 10, 1998|size=200px}} Gym! The Last Badge!|September 25, 1999|September 17, 1998|size=200px}} from the Pokémon Circus|September 27, 1999|September 24, 1998|size=200px}} Laboratory|September 30, 1999|October 8, 1998|size=200px}} Becomes |September 30, 1999|October 8, 1998|size=200px}} of the Botanical Garden|October 4, 1999|October 29, 1998|size=200px}} |October 9, 1999|November 12, 1998|size=200px}} of the Enters!|October 11, 1999|November 19, 1998|size=200px}} 's Bone Club|October 16, 1999|December 3, 1998|size=200px}} ! Pokémon League Opening Ceremony!|October 23, 1999|December 10, 1998|size=200px}} Stadium! VS !|November 27, 1999|January 14, 1999|size=200px}} Town! Setting off on a New Journey!|December 4, 1999|January 28, 1999|size=200px}} Orange Islands |February 5, 2000|March 11, 1999|size=200px}} ! Come Again Golduck?|February 26, 2000|April 8, 1999|size=200px}} ! Cross the Raging Waves!|March 4, 2000|April 15, 1999|size=200px}} ! Great Panic!|March 25, 2000|April 29, 1999|size=200px}} 's Island!?|March 25, 2000|May 13, 1999|size=200px}} - Soldier's Pride|April 1, 2000|May 20, 1999|size=200px}} of the ! Ice Battle!!|April 15, 2000|June 3, 1999|size=200px}} !|April 29, 2000|June 17, 1999|size=200px}} Gym! Type Battle! 3 VS 3!!|September 9, 2000|July 1, 1999|size=200px}} !?|September 15, 2000|July 15, 1999|size=200px}} ! I Choose You!!|September 2, 2000|July 22, 1999|size=200px}} VS |August 26, 2000|July 29, 1999|size=200px}} !!|August 19, 2000|August 5, 1999|size=200px}} ! Secret of Evolution!!|September 16, 2000|August 19, 1999|size=200px}} and |September 16, 2000|August 26, 1999|size=200px}} Enters!!|September 23, 2000|September 9, 1999|size=200px}} Large Explosion!?|September 30, 2000|September 23, 1999|size=200px}} Town!|October 7, 2000|September 30, 1999|size=200px}} VS !!|October 14, 2000|October 7, 1999|size=200px}} Johto League The Johto Journeys Town! Where The Winds of a New Beginning Blow!|October 14, 2000|October 14, 1999|size=200px}} !|October 21, 2000|October 21, 1999|size=200px}} !!|October 28, 2000|October 28, 1999|size=200px}} 's Valley!|November 4, 2000|November 4, 1999|size=200px}} and the Mysterious Forest!|November 4, 2000|November 11, 1999|size=200px}} 's Battle Dancing!|November 11, 2000|November 18, 1999|size=200px}} ! Big Police Investigation!!|November 11, 2000|November 25, 1999|size=200px}} 's Magnificent Life!?|November 18, 2000|December 2, 1999|size=200px}} ! Forest of Illusions!?|November 18, 2000|December 9, 1999|size=200px}} !!|November 25, 2000|December 16, 1999|size=200px}} and the GS Ball!?|December 2, 2000|December 23, 1999|size=200px}} 's Happy Nurse!|December 9, 2000|January 6, 2000|size=200px}} !|December 16, 2000|January 13, 2000|size=200px}} Gym! Sky Battle!!|December 16, 2000|January 20, 2000|size=200px}} and !!|January 27, 2001|February 3, 2000|size=200px}} ! Until We Meet Again!!|February 3, 2001|February 10, 2000|size=200px}} Contest!!|February 10, 2001|February 17, 2000|size=200px}} Jealousy!?|January 20, 2001|February 24, 2000|size=200px}} Jealousy! Big Prairie Battle!!|February 10, 2001|March 2, 2000|size=200px}} Meadow's Girl|February 17, 2001|March 16, 2000|size=200px}} VS !!|February 24, 2001|March 23, 2000|size=200px}} ! Catch It!!|March 3, 2001|March 30, 2000|size=200px}} Town! Well!!|March 3, 2001|April 6, 2000|size=200px}} and the ! Backyard Battle!!|March 10, 2001|April 13, 2000|size=200px}} Gym! Forest Battlefield!!|March 17, 2001|April 20, 2000|size=200px}} ! Search for !!|March 17, 2001|April 27, 2000|size=200px}} and the Pokémon Exchange!!|March 24, 2001|May 4, 2000|size=200px}} Squad! Like a Fire!!|April 21, 2001|May 11, 2000|size=200px}} !|March 31, 2001|May 18, 2000|size=200px}} VS !|April 7, 2001|May 25, 2000|size=200px}} |April 14, 2001|June 1, 2000|size=200px}} !? VS !|May 5, 2001|June 8, 2000|size=200px}} VS ! Wings of Steel!!|May 12, 2001|June 15, 2000|size=200px}} ! The Step of Love!!|May 26, 2001|June 22, 2000|size=200px}} ! Catch It!!|April 28, 2001|June 29, 2000|size=200px}} 's Startling!!|June 2, 2001|July 6, 2000|size=200px}} ! The Village of Pokémon!|August 11, 2001|July 13, 2000|size=200px}} Johto League Champions Gym! Speed & Power!?|August 18, 2001|August 3, 2000|size=200px}} !!|August 25, 2001|August 24, 2000|size=200px}} !?|September 1, 2001|August 31, 2000|size=200px}} of the Store!)|September 22, 2001|September 14, 2000|size=200px}} vs. ! Hand to Hand Showdown|September 15, 2001|September 28, 2000|size=200px}} ! Fishing Battle!!|September 29, 2001|October 12, 2000}} ! Pokémon Beauty Contest!!|October 6, 2001|October 19, 2000}} VS |October 13, 2001|October 26, 2000}} ! Battle During a Dark Night!!|October 20, 2001|November 2, 2000}} ! Pass Through the Valley of the Wind!!|October 20, 2001|November 9, 2000}} !?) |October 27, 2001|November 16, 2000}} Master! , Once Again!!|October 27, 2001|November 23, 2000}} , and Granbull!?|November 3, 2001|November 30, 2000}} ! Fly to Tomorrow's Sky!!|November 17, 2001|December 14, 2000}} ! Grass Pokémon Battle!!|November 3, 2001|December 21, 2000}} and !|December 1, 2001|January 11, 2001}} Appears!!|November 10, 2001|January 18, 2001}} Gym! Ghost Battle!!|November 10, 2001|January 25, 2001}} ! Battle at the Tea Convention!!|December 8, 2001|February 1, 2001}} ! The Stolen Badges!!|December 15, 2001|February 8, 2001}} 's Sky!|December 15, 2001|February 15, 2001}} 's Secret!|January 19, 2002|February 22, 2001}} !!|January 26, 2002|March 1, 2001}} ! Search for the Hot Spring!!|February 2, 2002|March 8, 2001}} VS ! In the Middle of a Snowstorm!!|February 9, 2002|March 15, 2001}} and the Fire Stone!|February 16, 2002|March 22, 2001}} Here!?|February 23, 2002|March 29, 2001}} ! Is That So?|March 2, 2002|April 5, 2001}} Collapses! A Dangerous Camp!!|March 9, 2002|April 12, 2001}} VS ! Sumo Battle!!|March 16, 2002|April 19, 2001}} ! The Battle in the Ruins!!|March 30, 2002|May 3, 2001}} !! Shining in the Morning Sun!|April 6, 2002|May 10, 2001}} 's Rose Colored Days!?|April 13, 2002|May 17, 2001}} !? The Electric Labyrinth!|April 27, 2002|May 24, 2001}} Go!? Capture at the Herb Garden!|May 4, 2002|May 31, 2001}} Fortune Teller! The Mystery of Telling the Future!!|May 18, 2002|June 7, 2001}} is Daydreaming!! Do Superstars Like Pokémon?|June 1, 2002|June 21, 2001}} !? The Battle at the Lake!|June 22, 2002|June 28, 2001}} !? Huge Chaos created by the Invisible Pokémon!|August 17, 2002|July 5, 2001}} 's Anger!|August 24, 2002|July 12, 2001}} ! Battle at !!|September 7, 2002|July 26, 2001}} Gym! Wrestling Match!!|September 7, 2002|August 2, 2001}} Master Quest and the Enormous ! Towards the As Yet Unseen Sky!!|September 21, 2002|August 16, 2001}} !!|September 28, 2002|August 23, 2001}} the Amigo! Showdown on Yellow Rock Isle!!|October 5, 2002|August 30, 2001}} and the Sunken Ship!! The Secret of the Mysterious Pokémon!|October 12, 2002|September 6, 2001}} and ! Whirlpool Cup Preliminaries!!|October 19, 2002|September 13, 2001}} ! A Big Battle in the Water Colosseum!!|October 26, 2002|September 20, 2001}} vs. ! The Final Battle in the !!|November 2, 2002|September 27, 2001}} Village! The Big Pitfall Strategy!?|November 9, 2002|October 4, 2001}} ! Head for !!|December 14, 2002|November 8, 2001}} Gym! VS !!|December 21, 2002|November 15, 2001}} ! Adventure at 's|September 23, 2002|November 22, 2001}} and Sakura! City Once Again!!|September 24, 2002|November 29, 2001}} and ! The Legend of !!|September 25, 2002|December 6, 2001}} ! The Mystery of the Egg that Disappeared!!|January 11, 2003|December 20, 2001}} and Delibird!|January 25, 2003|January 10, 2002}} in the Fog!|September 26, 2002|January 17, 2002}} and the Karate King |February 1, 2003|January 24, 2002}} Big Prediction!|February 8, 2003|January 31, 2002}} and the Red Gyarados!|February 15, 2003|February 7, 2002}} and of the Winter!|March 1, 2003|February 21, 2002}} Gym! Ice Battle!|March 8, 2003|February 28, 2002}} and ! Peace in Meadow!|March 22, 2003|March 7, 2002}} ! Getting the Hot Heart!!|March 29, 2003|March 14, 2002}} and the Crystal! Secret of the Lake!|April 12, 2003|March 28, 2002}} Twins vs ! Singing Pokémon Concert!|April 19, 2003|April 11, 2002}} 's Comprehension! Comprehension!|April 26, 2003|April 18, 2002}} !? Pokémon Senryū Confrontation!!|September 27, 2002|April 25, 2002}} and and the Shooting Star!|May 3, 2003|May 2, 2002}} Evolution!|May 10, 2003|May 9, 2002}} - - !|May 17, 2003|May 16, 2002}} Cheerleading!|May 24, 2003|May 23, 2002}} and !|May 31, 2003|June 6, 2002|size=200px}} Gym's Dragon's Fang!|June 7, 2003|June 13, 2002|size=200px}} ! is Met!|June 14, 2003|June 20, 2002|size=200px}} Gym! The Final Badge!!|June 21, 2003|June 27, 2002|size=200px}} |ソーナノ！？ジムバッジとソーナンス！！| !? Gym Badges and !!|June 28, 2003|July 4, 2002}} Gym! Battle in the Water!|July 12, 2003|July 11, 2002}} Song!|July 26, 2003|July 18, 2002}} ! !|August 23, 2003|August 8, 2002}} and Elekid!|August 30, 2003|August 15, 2002}} Does Its Best!|September 6, 2003|August 22, 2002}} of the Country of Mystery|September 13, 2003|August 29, 2002}} and !|September 15, 2003|September 5, 2002}} and the Sacred Flame!|September 16, 2003|September 12, 2002}} Again!|September 17, 2003|September 19, 2002}} Flame!!|September 18, 2003|September 26, 2002}} ! Spirit of the Grass Types!|September 19, 2003|October 3, 2002}} VS !|September 27, 2003|October 17, 2002}} , Once Again! Battle with !!|October 4, 2003|October 24, 2002}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | To dotyczy sezonu 5, jak również oryginalnyc sezonów w Japonii. |} Category:Listy Category:Anime *